Twilight Fanfiction Awards
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: These are the offical Twilight Fanfiction Awards. The submitting of stories will begin in about a week and end in around the month or July!
1. The Awards Outline

Yo guys.

For everyone who reads New Power, there will be a new chapter up soon. I just posted yesterday and I had a project to do today so I'll try to post by Wednesday. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

I have another announcement. I will be posting a few oneshots about Fang's birthday so if you guys have any idea of when it is that would be great.

So the point of this was to tell you guys that I will be starting a Twilight Fanfiction Awards and I need judges. There will be 10 of us. I'm obviously going to judge stories so I'll pick 9 of you guys to judge. PM me or review (preferably PM me) this story. I'll pick on February 8th so you need the deadline to nominate yourself is February 1st. Hopefully it will take me a while to get through them all because that means you guys actually like this and want to read it and stuff. Here is the information I need:

What is your name?

Why should I pick you to be a judge?

Have you ever done anything like this before?

If so, what?

How long have you been either reading or writing Twilight fan fiction?

How much, if any, have you written on ?

Will you be able to be unbiased?

Will you respond if I PM you?

Will you actually judge these stories or will you just say you're a judge?

Sorry. It's a lot. That's all for now guys.

Remember to apply!

Yo To The Peoples


	2. Judges

Yo peoples!

So these are the wonderful judges:

Me (Yo To The Peoples/YTTP)

yellow unicorn

Mizz(period)H(period)Cullen

RazzleDazzleBaby

La Boricua Cullen

eden's garden

LunarandSolarEclipse

bellaheartstwilight

mouse555

Magik 'n' Chaos

simple lullaby

Clumzylil'Pixiegirl10908

Thanks to everyone for just being awesome!


	3. Time to Submit!

Yo to the peoples!

So I just have some rules to go over and some basic stuff.

You can enter a story for more than one category.

You can nominate a story for as many categories as you want to.

You can nominate as many stories in as many categories as you want to.

You can nominate yourself but you CANNOT nominate other people.

Other info:

When the Awards are over, you will have a PM sent to you and I will post the winners on here.

To enter:

You must go to my profile page and click on "My Forums".

Click on "Twilight Awards Nominees".

Click on whichever category you wish to submit your story for and follow the direction inside. (Type your story title and your Pen Name.)

A warning: If any M rated stories are posted in any category but the M Rated Category, your submission will be disregarded.

In the "Best Author" category you must simply reply and type who you believe to be the best Twilight Author. In the "Best Story" category you hit reply and say what you think is the best story. Whichever 5 entries in both of the previously mentioned categories will move onto the "finals". The public will vote on which/who one/is the best out of those.

To enter a story you have to hit reply. I've already gotten people asking me how to enter a story. I say, "HIT REPLY!!!"

So the Twilight Awards are officially underway! You may begin entering stories.

And judges, I need to know what category you will be judging. The ones that are already taken are: angst, adventure, Jacob and Bella, and any other romance pairing. Please hurry! And I need someone who won't get in trouble reading the M stories to judge those.

Thanks.

P.S. If you review this story with a nomination, that nomination will also be disregarded.

Thanks again.

Yo To The Peoples


	4. New Rule

Yo guys.

I just have another rule to submit.

Any stories submitted to the wrong category will be disregarded.

That's all for now. Keep submitting those stories! Any questions, just PM me.

Thanks.

Yo To The Peoples (YTTP)


	5. Humor! Ha, ha, ha!

I completely forgot about the humor topic so you can now submit stories to that! Yay!

Go wild!

Yo To The Peoples/YTTP


	6. Important Question for Judges!

Yo.

So I just need to ask one thing of everyone. Can all of my judges PM me with the categories you are judging? I seem to have misplaced my list… Yes, I had it written down but I lost it somewhere so I need to know all of my judges names and what categories they're judging.

Thanks peoples!


	7. The Awards Are Over :

I am officially closing the Twilight Awards. I know that I accidentally lost track of my judges so just submit your winners and the category to me when you figure them out. All winners must be posted by next Friday, so make sure you get your winners in to me, judges.

Thanks for your support. I couldn't have done this without you guys.

Yo To The Peoples


End file.
